own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 44
Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 44. The Romanian entry will have a national selection X Factor Style. National Selection Judges On October 4, 2015 it was announced that the judges for the 44th National Selection of Romania will be INNA, Alexandra Stan, Antonia and Andrei Leonte. Elena Alexandra Apostoleanu, professionally known as INNA, is a Romanian singer, dancer and philanthropist. She rose to major fame when she became the first European female vocalist to surpass one billion total views on YouTube, having accomplished this milestone in February 2012. Inna's debut studio album Hot (2009) was an international success, with it appearing in many record charts around the world and reaching the top-ten in Czech Republic, France and the United Kingdom. The album's lead single of the same name charted worldwide, topping in 2009 a United States year-end chart. Furthermore, it became went Gold and Platinum in countries like Spain, Norway or Italy. The song won the award for the MTV Europe Music Award for Best Romanian Act at the 2009 MTV Europe Music Awards ceremony. "Déjà Vu" and "Amazing", the record's next released singles, achieved each commercial success and heavy airplay in more European countries. Subsequently, they reached top-ten peak positions on the French Singles Chart and were included in the list of the best-selling songs of 2010 in France. Antonia Clara Iacobescu, commonly known as Antonia, is a Romanian singer, performer, and model. From the age of five years she lived with her parents in the United States. Antonia lived and grew up in Utah and the city of Las Vegas in Nevada, where she finished high school and got into the modeling world. She has participated in hundreds of photo shoots for catalogs while working with large agencies in the U.S., such as Lenz and Ford Models. Likewise, she has launched her own clothing line called MOJA.She is divorced Alexandra Stan is a Romanian singer, songwriter, model and occasional dancer. She released her debut single "Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)" in late 2009. The song quickly became an airplay hit and, subsequently, a top-twenty hit in her native country. Her next single, "Mr. Saxobeat", was composed by Marcel Prodan and Andrei Nemirschi, the duo that discovered her at the Mamaia Music Festival. It became her worldwide breakthrough hit, selling 1,000,000 copies in less than a year. The single went to number one in a total of nine countries and reached the top ten in over thirty countries, such as New Zealand, the United Kingdom and Australia. It became a top-thirty hit in Canada and the United States. She released her debut album in August 2011, entitled Saxobeats, which reached the top thirty album charts in several European countries, including Germany, Austria and Finland. The record spawns her next single "Get Back (ASAP)", which gained success in several more countries, notably in Romania, Finland and France. Andrei Leonte'' is a Romanian singer. Born in Vaslui, Romania he is best known as the winner of the first edition of X-Factor (Romania). Andrei Leonte's first musical success happened in 9th grade in the "Mister Boboc" contest. At aptitude test he performed the song "If tommorow never comes" single sang by Ronan Keating. In 2011, Andrei Leonte graduated in Communication and Public Relations, University of Bucharest. During the holidays, he went to his parents in Italy and used to play in crowded places, but sometimes was chased by the police. In February and March 2013 he participated in the National Selection of Romania for the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, he qualified for the Final, where he placed last out of 12 songs. Selection process Auditions Bootcamp Finalists Live shows Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 - Semi-final Week 10 - Final At Own Eurovision Song Contest Romania will participate in one of the two semi-finals. '''Points awarded by Romania 'Semi-final ' 'Grand Final' 'Split voting results' 'First semifinal' The Romanian votes in the first semi-final were based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. 'Second semifinal' The Romanian votes in the second semi-final were based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. 'Grand Final' The Romanian votes in the Grand Final were based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 44 Category:Countries in OESC 44 Category:Romania in OESC